


The Tinder Chronicles

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Steve, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocent Reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Steve Rogers, former Golden Boy of America, desperately needs something to control five years into retirement. He may not regret passing his shield on, but he can't help but miss the control he had. After deciding that there's no harm in downloading Tinder, he realizes that only you can quell the insatiable urges he's been having.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS. THIS IS A DARK STORY. THERE WILL BE DARK AND MATURE THEMES. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH THESE THEMES & ARE NOT TRIGGERED BY THEM. This is a dark!nomad!Steve story that involved an innocent reader.

Steve Rogers was no longer the man he used to be; golden, poised, and proper. The world had swallowed him whole, chewed him up, then spit him out on the streets without taking a second look. He was owed everything and got nothing in return, a fact that he grew to spite as he forfeited the title of Captain America. That title didn't belong to him anymore, Sam Wilson was far better suited and Steve was happy that it was Sam's title now; he wore it proudly. It had been half a decade since Steve had decided to retire and while he was much happier now, there was an ache deep inside of him he never seemed to be able to fill. After all, Steve Rogers was still a human man, enhanced or not, he had his urges and needs.  


It was Friday night, the streets of New York were loud and bustling as Steve gripped at the bottle of what was his fourth beer. He furrowed his eyebrows at the label, growing wetter with condensation before he took another swing. The serum had made him immune to all alcohol except the Asgardian variety, but Thor hadn't made an appearance on Earth in a while and well, Steve was lonely.  


He had heard about dating apps, most notably, Tinder. Nat had told him all he needed to know, "swipe right if you wanna fuck them, no one's gonna pass up the opportunity to fuck Captain America." She joked and Steve felt his cock twitch at her words, God he needed to get laid. Porn wasn't ever his thing either, he would much rather use his imagination as he fisted his cock, but now? It just wasn't cutting it anymore. So here he was, former Golden Boy of America, downloading Tinder, the hookup app of the century. 

You weren't sure if it was the two glasses of wine or the fact that you'd recently managed to escape a toxic relationship, but here you were, swiping through Tinder as if your life depended on it. Not like you were going to find anyone anyways, it was harmless, right? That is until one profile under the name of Steve caught your attention.  


"There's no way," you mumbled to yourself, sitting up straighter as you placed your glass of wine on the coffee table. You swiped through the pictures, squinting your eyes as you held the phone closer to your eyes. He looked like Captain America, but he was nearly unrecognizable now. He looked much…burlier now, a thick beard covering his face as he posed in front of a fireplace, on his bed, and in his bathroom.  


"Oh… what the hell," you sighed, swiping right, holding your breath until the "It's a Match!" icon popped up and your heart dropped into your stomach. This surely had to be a catfish, there was no way that Captain America was on Tinder and matched with you. Your heart began racing as you clicked on his profile to look at what was written in his bio.  


Trying this out…  


Could it really be him? You were snapped out of your thoughts when a message flashed on your screen, from none other than Steve himself. It was a simple and cute, "Hey, what're you getting up to on this Friday night?" and it made butterflies swarm to your stomach, a feeling you were certain you were incapable of anymore. You took a deep breath, typing out your reply before quickly hitting send, "Nothing too much, just enjoying a glass of wine."  


The conversation seemed to carry on organically, though there was a gut-feeling telling you that this wasn't him and that it was a catfish; something that just wasn't worth your time. So as the days went on, your replies began to dwindle, as did your interest. Steve, however, only found himself more and more enamoured with you, a growing sense of urgency settling deep in his bones; he needed you.

Steve paced his room, phone lying directly in the centre of his bed as he let out a snarl, why hasn't she replied yet? She was perfect, everything he could ever want. Polite, sweet, respectful, even slightly innocent despite the fact that she didn't know it. But now, she had gone silent on him and he wasn't happy. He groaned, falling onto his bed as he closed his eyes, her pictures flashing before him as he felt his cock twitch. Steve couldn't remember the last time he had been so horny for anyone, jerking himself off almost every night to her pictures.  


He let out another groan, adjusting himself in his pants as he opened his eyes and sat up, he knew what he had to do. 

"And you need this for?" Bucky's tone was questioning as he quirked his eyebrow up at Steve, withholding the file as Steve chewed on his lip. "Research." He replied, "uh huh," Bucky replied, reluctantly giving him what Steve had asked for.  


"And this research," Bucky began, "is it personal?" He quipped as Steve clenched his jaw before taking a deep breath. "Sorta." He grumbled as Bucky laughed, hand meeting Steve's shoulder and jerking him around as if he were the small and sickly Brooklyn kid back in the forties. He didn't like that.  


"Just don't get into any trouble, okay?" Bucky said sincerely as Steve smiled, "you know I will." Steve chid back before saying his goodbyes and quickly making his way back to his car. The parking garage was nearly empty at this hour, giving Steve the perfect excuse to thumb through the files. He read about everything; everyone you've ever known, anywhere you've ever worked, and anything you've ever done. Steve's nostrils flared when it landed on your ex's profile, scowling at his criminal record. He couldn't take it anymore, shutting the file and tossing it onto the passenger side before starting his car engine; he would just have to take matters into his own hands. 

"Duck, now." Scarlett's voice was urgent as she whispered over to you. You turned around quickly, hissing as the steaming milk bubbled over the to-go cup and onto your hands. "What are you—" but before you could finish your question your eyes went wide at the realization of what she was referring to.  


You wanted to bare your teeth at him and bark, but you kept your composure as Eric waltzed up to the counter. "Get out of here." You spat, not acknowledging him as you used your towel to clean up the spilled milk. "Oh c'mon baby, don't be like that." His tone is sleazy and cocky, everything you hate about him as you roll your eyes, your back to him as you work on finishing the customer's drink.  


"Bite me." You grit which makes him smirk, "you know I like it when you get kinky." Another eye roll as you top the drink off with some cinnamon. "Eric get out of here. I meant it when I said I didn't want anything to do with you." You spat as loudly as you could before topping the drink with a to-go lid.  


"Oh c'mon no—"  


"She said she isn't interested."  


The stern voice rang out from behind where Eric was last standing, turning on your heels the drink slipped from your hand and splattered on the floor. You gasped, jolting back and into the counter and the former Captain America stood behind a quivering Eric. "She said, beat it." He growled, jaw clenched as you watched Eric scurrying out the front door, tripping over his own feet in the process. It made you smile.  


"Are you alright, sweetheart?" His voice was so much softer, calmer, and washed a sense of relief over you as you finally released the breath you had been holding. You blinked, snapping yourself back to reality as you bent over to grab the cup you had just dropped.  


"I-I yeah, I'm so sorry Mr. America, but thank you for—you didn't have to." You were stammering and blabbering as you tried to keep the attention off of you, but the people had already begun whispering, phones out as they tried to take pictures of the former Golden Boy. He chuckled at your words, not mockingly, instead the sound made butterflies flock to your belly as you tried to compose yourself.  


"Call me Steve," he smiled and you felt your heart skip a beat as you politely chuckled in response, "Steve." His name left your lips naturally as you locked eyes with him. He was quick in coming behind the counter, helping you clear the mess despite your protests. "You sure you'll be alright?" Steve asked again, concern glossing his face as you nodded, "I'll be fine, thank you." You smiled, unable to contain the smile on your lips.  


"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" He asked and… was he flirting with you? You shook your head, clearing your throat. "No it's just that uh, well, there's someone on the dating app Tinder who's catfishing as you." You told him, regretting your words instantly as you saw his face drop.  


"Catfishing?" Steve questioned as you cracked another smile. "Yeah, you know, using your photos but not actually being you." You clarified as Steve raised his eyebrows as he processed this information. "Well it's a good thing you didn't fall for that." He joked, dropping his right eye in a wink as you felt your body flush, "yeah." You managed to spit out before running your hands down your apron.  


"I should get back to work." You said as Steve nodded understandingly, "of course, I'll let you get back to work, sweetheart." The nickname left his lips so effortlessly as he left the cafe, Scarlett already rushing to your side.  


"Captain America just flirted with you, holy fuck." 

Steve was staring at his phone intently, his Tinder profile on display as he aimlessly scrolled back and forth through his pictures. So that's why she hasn't been responding, because she thought the profile was fake. Oh she's smart and careful, his heart swelling with pride. He felt a sense of relief wash over him, knowing he still had a chance, noticing how her heartbeat rocketed each time he called her sweetheart.  


He had talked to her, gotten her flustered, now all he had to do was gain her trust.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks after your first encounter with Steve, but his patience is wearing thin and when he realizes that he needs to show you that he's exactly what you need, he begins coming up with a surefire plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS. THIS IS A DARK STORY. THERE WILL BE DARK AND MATURE THEMES. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH THESE THEMES & ARE NOT TRIGGERED BY THEM. This is a dark!nomad!Steve story that involved an innocent reader.

Your exchange with Steve left you spinning, heartracing, and a smile permanently etched on your face as you walked home later that night. There was no denying that Captain America—Steve—as he had asked you to call him, was attractive. He was a supersoldier, built to withstand the toughest and most brutal conditions. You could only imagine the body he was lurking underneath his clothes and no… that was wrong.  


You shook your head as you pushed your apartment door in with your shoulder, shutting it harshly and making sure to lock the door as you threw your bag onto the nearest object, which just so happened to be your couch. You sighed, collapsing onto the same couch as you let out an audible groan.  


If Scarlett was right, and Steve was flirting with you, you were in big trouble.  


Not that you didn't find him attractive, that was the furthest thing from the truth, but you were nowhere near being ready for anything intimate, relationship or not. Tonight called for another glass of wine, or two, to drown out the inappropriate thoughts running amuck in your mind. 

As the weeks turned to months, Steve's visits became more frequent until he was stepping foot into the cafe nearly every single day for his regular coffee with two sugars and nothing else. You were more than happy to serve him, indulging in his shameless flirting as you tried to keep a professional composure, but it shed as Steve used sweet names such as honey or darling, his usual sweetheart even enough to have you stumbling over your words.  


"So how many coffee's am I gonna have to buy from you to get you to agree to go on a date with me?" Steve asked, leaning against the counter with a raised eyebrow. His question startled you, eyes blowing wide as he chuckled.  


"What?" You blurted out, not taking the time to process his words as he laughed. "You're cute," he complimented, the same warm feeling spreading through your body as he said that. As much as you wanted to say yes, to wrap your arms around his broad shoulders and hug him, you knew better.  


You had heard the rumours after all.  


The former Captain could and does get anyone he wants, playing a game of cat and mouse before leaving them abandoned in his trap; you didn't need to be swept up in his game, regardless of his status, you knew better.  


"I'm sorry, Steve." You began, watching the way his face sank. "I'm just," you searched for the words, not wanting to hurt anyone. "I'm just not ready to get involved with anyone." A little white lie never hurt anyone, did it? He nodded his head, taking a deep breath before a smile spread to his lips again.  


"That's okay, sweetheart. I'll let you get back to work." He winked, spinning on his heels and walking out of the cafe, his words reminiscent of the first interaction you had with him. You groaned, wanting the world to just open up beneath you and swallow you whole. Unfortunately you couldn't wallow in self pity, not for another six hours at least. 

The second you got home you kicked off your shoes, shucked your jacket off and jumped onto your bed; closing your eyes and relishing in the comfort of finally being home. You couldn't help but replay the way Steve's face fell when you rejected him, but he was also older than you, there was just no way it was going to work. Sure, the few years might not have made a huge difference to him, but you were certain that he was far more experienced than you were.  


You groaned again. Experience. The area you so desperately lack in.  


You felt ashamed and embarrassed, the way that you lost your years in college to studying instead of going out and partying, experimenting with whoever you wanted. When you finally finished school is when Eric came into your life, taking you under his wing with three minute sessions where he came and left you unsatisfied for years.  


It wasn't your fault, you wanted to be more experienced, you just weren't.  


You gnawed on your lip, head lolling to your side as you caught sight of your phone. Well, if there was any place to gain experience, it sure would be on Tinder. You begrudgingly grabbed at the device, unlocking it before brushing off the app that you hadn't touched in months. It was as good a time as ever. You took a look at your profile, grimacing at how innocent your photos looked and quickly changed them to ones a little more… revealing. All you had to do now was wait for a couple of matches, sift through them, and grow the spine you needed in order to go through with your plan. Maybe it was outlandish, crazy, and even stupid, but you were desperate. 

Steve couldn't believe his eyes as rage started to fill his veins. He swiped, continued swiping on her pictures just to see if his brain had been messing with him, but no, this was all happening. What happened to her not being ready to see anyone, was it just him, was he not good enough for her.  


He sighed, locking his phone and tossing it onto the pillow beside him, eyes training on his ceiling as he swallowed thickly. He turned on his side quickly, closing his eyes as he tucked his arm underneath his pillow. He just had to make her see that he was good enough for her, that he could protect her from anything. He really needed to gain her trust.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in Steve's bedroom after he saves you from getting mugged, but you aren't too sure of what to think about the former Golden Boy of America after you start seeing him in a different light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS. THIS IS A DARK STORY. THERE WILL BE DARK AND MATURE THEMES. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH THESE THEMES & ARE NOT TRIGGERED BY THEM. This is a dark!nomad!Steve story that involved an innocent reader.

Steve had been following her for weeks now, tracking her every move and noting her every interaction. He knew her whereabouts without having to be near her now, exactly what he wanted. He needed to know his girl was safe and tonight, he would show her just how safe he could keep her. 

"I'll see you next week! Have a good weekend!" You yelled to Scarlett, walking into the harsh November air as you pulled your mittens over your hands. It was dark, but when the sun set at five o'clock, there was no chance you'd be walking back home in daylight after your shifts. You pulled your scarf tighter around your chin as you began the short ten minute walk back to your apartment building.  


It wasn't in a bad area, but it wasn't exactly the best area either. Everyday you'd hear the news stories about someone being robbed, or mugged, or their homes being burglarized. You carried a wand of pepper spray, but truth be told, you weren't sure what you'd do if you were ever confronted with a situation where you'd have to use it.  


You felt your heart beating faster with each step you took, your stomach churning as you looked over your shoulder; you felt like you were being watched, paranoia sinking in as you picked up your pace. Your mother taught you to never ignore a gut feeling because usually, it was right.  


"Shit," you hissed, fumbling around in your bag as you searched for your keys, your pepper spray, anything that would give you an advantage over whoever was lurking close behind you. You felt your breathing becoming erratic and it was in these moments you wished you had someone you could call, someone to rely on to protect you.  


"Whoa, easy there," an unfamiliar voice startled you as you looked up from the ground to be met with an unfamiliar, burly man with a sleazy smirk on his face. "What's a pretty girl like you doin' out all alone at this hour?"  


His words made bile rise up into your throat, heart racing as you slowly tried to back away from him. "Listen, I don't wanna hurt you, we can make this real easy, sweetheart." You grimaced at the nickname, only used to hearing it from Steve's lips and now that it was coming from someone else's, all you wanted was Steve.  


"Please." You choked, tears stinging your eyes as your lip quivered. You felt like you were drowning when you felt your back hit the brick wall, eyes darting in every direction trying to look for a way out, but it was hopeless.  


You closed your eyes, bracing yourself for whatever was about to happen when you heard a grunt. You were shaking, frozen with fear and not able to open your eyes as you listened to whatever was going on in front of you before you heard it again.  


"Sweetheart?" It was Steve, the nickname made your eyes flutter open as you breathed a sigh of relief. "You're okay, I'm here." He cooed as you started seeing the world through tunnel-vision; you forgot that you fainted whenever you were scared. 

The next time you opened your eyes you felt groggy, unsure of what time it was, where you were, or how you got into bed. Still, you were tired as you settled back into the soft pillow and warm duvet. That's when it hit you, this wasn't your bed. You gasped as you sat upright, eyes adjusting to the lowlight of the room as you tossed the covers off your body. You weren't wearing your work clothes, but a pair of boxers and an oversized shirt that didn't belong to you.  


You started to panic, trying to recall what happened. There was the walk back home, the man who tried to mug you, and then… Steve. You had to calm down, you were fine, Steve rescued you. The sound of a lock clicking made your head jolt in that direction, watching as Steve's figure emerged in the room.  


"You're awake." He sounded almost startled as his feet padded across the wooden floors until he sank into bed with you. The covers were back on your shaking body, heart nearly beating out of your chest as he pulled you into his body. What the fuck was going on?  


"Shh, sweetheart, you gotta relax. You're safe now, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again." He whispered against your hair as you placed your hands on his chest. "Where am I?" You asked, voice broken and scared as Steve furrowed his eyebrows.  


"After you fainted I took you back to mine, wanted to make sure you were okay." He told you and your heart fluttered at that for a second before you pushed away from his chest. "I wanna go home." You told him as sternly as possible, but he was much stronger than you were.  


"I can't let you do that, sweetheart. It's not safe yet." He told you, tilting your chin so you were looking up at him. He looked concerned, eyes soft as you balled your fists to try and suppress your shakiness.  


"Please," you croaked, your voice shot and throat dry as you closed your eyes, tears slipping past them. Steve shifted, pulling you closer to him before you felt him kissing away your tears.  


"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm gonna keep you safe here, you just need to relax." He cooed, running his fingers down your body. You tried to steady your breathing, focusing on the way his chest rose and fell. "Just breathe with me," and for some reason, you felt compelled to do so, not wanting to be thrust into a panic attack.  


"Good girl," he praised, fingers now dancing under your shirt as you shivered. You shook your head, you didn't want this. You tried to place your hands on his chest again, willing yourself to push him away, but your core twitched.  


He brought his lips down on yours, soft and gentle as your eyes shot open. You didn't kiss back, trying to move away from him, but he brought his hand around and onto the back of your head.  


"Don't fight me, [Y/N]." The sound of your name made your breath hitch, "I know how much you want me, I can smell you." He growled as your lip quivered.  


"I don't." You tried to fight, tried to ward off the thoughts that you were having about him, but when his finger slipped past your underwear and slid through your folds, you whimpered.  


"Feel how wet you are? Your body reacts so well to me, sweetheart." He praised again, his finger circling your clit before dipping into your entrance. He let out a soft groan, his cock now prodding against your inner thigh as you tried to stop your shaking.  


"You're already ready for me." He whispered, adding a second finger as you tried to shake your head, "no." It was a weak plea, unconvincing you tried to close your legs together.  


"I said don't fight me." Steve growled, now hovering on top of you as he tugged the boxers you were dressed in down your legs. "I know what's best for my girl." His words shocked you, rendering you motionless as you felt his cock nudge your entrance.  


"Steve, no." You tried to beg, banging your fists against his muscled chest, but he slid into you in one firm stroke that knocked the air out of your lungs. He was deep inside of you, a slight burning sensation as his fingers found your clit.  


"That's it, baby. Such a good girl for me, see how much you want it." He murmured against the skin of your neck as his lips worked over it. You wrung your eyes shut tightly, biting your lip so hard you almost drew blood as he snapped his hips against yours.  


"You're all mine, sweetheart. Gonna protect you." Steve grunted, working his fingers on your clit as you felt jolts of electricity go through your body; something new, you've never felt this before.  


You wanted to scream at him and tell him to stop, alarms blaring in your head, but as he continued his movements you felt your entire body starting to float. It was like nothing you'd ever experienced, conflicting thoughts running through your mind as Steve's cock caressed your walls.  


You began panicking again, unsure of what you were feeling, not knowing what was about to happen next. "No, Steve, please no," you begged him to stop, trying your hardest not to succumb to the pleasure that was about to wash over you.  


You gasped when you felt the tight coil inside of you break, body convulsing against his as soft pants escaped without your knowing. Steve stilled inside of you, coating your walls with his cum as a low grunt left his lips.  


His breath was hot against your skin as you felt him pull out of you, swallowing your whimper at the empty feeling as you turned away from him. You didn't know what to think, what had just happened, why did you enjoy what just happened.  


Steve was back over soon after, "no," you whimpered, trying to fight off his hands. "Shh, sweetheart, I need to clean you up." He whispered gently, holding out the wet washcloth for you to see. You looked between the cloth and his eyes, slowly letting him clean you up and dress you.  


You crawled to the edge of the bed, curling into a ball before he got back in bed, "we're gonna have to work on your attitude, sweetheart. I'm only here to protect you." He told you, bringing you against his body again as you tried to stifle your sniffles.  


You captured me, you took me; you thought to yourself as you lay trapped in his arms. Would Steve hurt you? Would he do anything to put you in harm's way? He was Captain America, he had to have morals. You drifted off into a dreamless sleep soon after, your mind racing with ways of escaping.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up the next morning, realizing that this was your new reality, now all you needed was to come up with a plan to run if everything falls into place. {filler chapter, more is coming very soon!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS. THIS IS A DARK STORY. THERE WILL BE DARK AND MATURE THEMES. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH THESE THEMES & ARE NOT TRIGGERED BY THEM. This is a dark!nomad!Steve story that involved an innocent reader.

When Steve woke up, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, looking over to her sighing as he found her sound asleep. She looked so peaceful, his mind wandering to how good she felt, the way she sounded when she lost herself in his touch. He scowled as he slipped out of bed, that wasn't supposed to be how their first time goes.  


He was thankful for his cabin being nearly in the middle of nowhere, the sound of birds starting to fill the air as he got exited through the back door, axe in hand. He grunted as the metal of the axe hit the wood, splitting it in two with ease. He grunted, carrying the logs and axe before throwing a few into the fireplace in the living room. He sighed as he watched the crackling fire, he had to make things right. 

You woke up alone, opening your eyes expecting darkness, but only finding light. You stretched your arms above your body, slowly finding consciousness before groaning at how sore you were feeling. Your eyes opened when the realization of what happened yesterday hit.  


Leave.  


That was the only thing your brain was telling you. You scrambled up, trying to look for your phone in all of the drawers, any of the shelves, even ducking underneath the bed to check if it had been tossed under there, but to no avail.  


You tried the door next, twisting the knob only to find it locked.  


Shit.  


Were you Captain America's sex prisoner? What were his intentions, his plans? What did he want from you. Your mind was fuzzy as you began panicking again, head snapping when you heard the familiar sound of a lock clicking.  


"Good morning." Steve's voice was soft as he walked in to find you sitting on the floor with your knees tucked under your chin. He crouched to your level, a few feet away as he sat down.  


"Are you going to keep me locked in here forever?" You asked, voice shaky as you stared at the floor, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over onto your cheeks. Steve sighed, shaking his head.  


"No, I don't want you to feel like a prisoner." You scoffed, rolling your eyes at the irony. "Watch your attitude." Steve added as you took your bottom lip between your teeth, "sorry." Why were you apologizing? He was the one keeping you trapped… wasn't he?  


"I don't want you to feel like you're trapped. I have a separate room just for you. The kitchen and living room are yours to use and there's a garden in the back." Steve said as your stomach churned, you wanted to scream for help, kick him and run for your life.  


But then there the other part of you, the part of you that wanted to crawl into his arms and have him hold you as you cried into his chest, hearing how he would never let anyone hurt you. You wanted to scold yourself for even having those thoughts, they were wrong, what happened last night was… was… you couldn't even find the words because you were so conflicted.  


"I don't want to force anything, sweetheart. Which is why I won't touch you unless you ask." His words made you lock eyes with him. "I want this to work."  


"Are you crazy?" You spat before you could even register what was coming out of your mouth. You regretted it immediately, watching the way his eyebrows knit tightly together. He took a deep breath, relaxing his face seconds later.  


"I'll show you to your room." Is all he said before standing up and walking outside the door. The door was wide open, this was your chance to escape and yet you simply followed him through the halls. They were quiet and quaint, decorated with various artworks and floral accents that made it feel… homey.  


"It's got an ensuite bathroom, the closet is full of clothes, but if you need anything just let me know and we'll go shopping." Steve spoke calmly, opening the door into your bedroom. It radiated the same energy as the rest of the cabin, quiet and quaint with yellow accents as you cautiously stepped inside.  


"I want my phone." You told him sternly watching as a smirk twitched on his lips. "You'll have to earn that, sweetheart." He winked and you felt butterflies in your stomach. You didn't know what you were feeling, a whole mix of emotions as you took in the bedroom.  


"I'll come get you when breakfast is ready." And with that he left the bedroom, closing it after you, but not locking it. Was this a test?  


You sighed as you sat down on the bed, running the fabric of it through your fingers. It was soft, much softer than what you could afford. You sighed deciding to go through the closet. You found an assortment of clothes, all in your size and suddenly you felt… excited to try them on. The bathroom was just the same, stocked full of the products you use.  


It felt like a giant invasion of privacy and like the sweetest gesture all at once.  


You peeled off your clothes, running the shower before letting the hot water beat at your muscles. You needed a plan, a strategy that would win him over until you had the upper hand. This was Steve Rogers after all, an enhanced supersoldier who wasn't fooled easily. You had to convince him that you trusted him, then when he let his guard down you would take your chance and run.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your chance, are you going to take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS. THIS IS A DARK STORY. THERE WILL BE DARK AND MATURE THEMES. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH THESE THEMES & ARE NOT TRIGGERED BY THEM. This is a dark!nomad!Steve story that involved an innocent reader.

"Orange juice or apple juice?" Steve asks, startling you as you appeared in the kitchen. How did he hear you? But then you remember that Steve wasn't exactly normal, not by any means.  


"Orange, please." You say politely, voice small and meek as you lock eyes with him. He gives you a gentle smile as he begins pouring you a glass, "good girl." You hate the way that praise has an effect on you, your stomach jumping and your pussy twitching at the way his biceps stood out in the dark blue shirt he was wearing.  
Stop that, you can't be thinking of him like that.  


"What's for breakfast?" You ask finally, sitting down on the log bench where he had placed your orange juice. He smiled at you, "you like pancakes?" You couldn't help the small smile that broke out over your face as he set down your plate as you thanked him.  
The meal was eaten in silence, the only sounds heard was the occasional fork and knife against the plate as Steve kept his eyes on you. You didn't like it.  


"We have to go over rules." And there it was, your heart sank as you had almost forgotten that you were being held captive here. You forced yourself to swallow your bite before folding your hands in your lap.  


"I expect you to be polite, clean up any mess that you make, and I want to know if you decide to leave your room." He said sternly as you nodded your head. It took everything in your to bite your tongue and respond with a "yes sir." He stiffened at the nickname, pupils dilating before he shifted in his seat.  


"Good girl."  


The praise made your lip quiver, a growing sense of need flooding your panties as you willed yourself to pick up your fork again. "This is really good." You complimented, taking another bite of the food. He nodded his head, gripping his cup of orange juice, "I'm glad."  


The rest of the meal went by in silence, not awkward or uncomfortable, but full of sexual tension as you popped blueberry after blueberry into your mouth, sucking each one of your fingers.  


You had found your edge.  


When you were finished eating you grabbed your plate and slipped it into the sink where Steve was standing, turning swiftly before his hand caught your upper arm. "If you misbehave, I will have to punish you. Understood?" He growled, pressing his body to your back as you felt the unmissable and unmistaken bulge of his cock.  


"Yes, sir." You whispered, closing your eyes as you felt his hot breath against your neck. His grip wasn't tight and you were certain you could get out of it if you wanted to… but, you didn't. Instead you remained in place, standing still as he slowly dropped your arm.  


"I have to run into town for a couple of things," Steve's words surprised you, making your heart race as you slowly turned around at the base of the kitchen. He locked eyes with you, staring you down as you nodded your head.  


"Can you be trusted?"  


You wanted to scream no, you captured me you freak! But all you did was not your head, "yes, sir." He seemed pleased with your response, walking past you as he grabbed a jacket and his keys before giving you one last look.  


"I'll be back in an hour or two."  


Then he left, shut the door and locked it behind him as you stood there in disbelief.  
This was your chance, you could run, escape into the forest and flag somebody down eventually, right? You paced the room as your thoughts ran wild before starting to shuffle through all the drawers and cabinets, looking for your phone, any phone at this point.  


There was nothing, wherever it was, it was hidden well and you hated Steve for being so fucking thorough.  


Your heart was pounding as you grabbed a jacket and shoved on the first pair of shoes, you opened the door and stared into the wilderness. You sighed, taking a deep breath and slamming the door shut before tears started falling down your cheeks.  


You shucked the jacket off, toed your shoes off and retreated into the bedroom where you shut and locked the door, crawling back into bed where you cried yourself into a dreamless sleep. You could only hope that you made the right choice by not running, but the conflicting thoughts were getting harder to organize.  


There was nothing more you wanted than your freedom, your phone, to contact Scarlett and tell her what was going on, but instead you stayed put. In Steve's home that he trusted you in. You had known him for months, made conversation with him as you served him coffee, but nothing could've ever prepared you for what would happen.  
If only you knew. 

Steve gripped his steering wheel tightly, the strain in his pants becoming permanent he thought as he drove through the wooded trail that led back to his cabin. He couldn't stop hearing her voice as she called him sir, his brain muddled with sinful thoughts as he parked outside of the cabin, cutting the engine before leaning his head back against the headrest.  


He groaned, adjusting himself as he sighed. He wanted her to trust him, there was no doubt in his mind that he would do whatever it took to make things right, to make her feel like she was safe and at home.  


His eyes scanned the house, no lights on. He wondered if she made a run for it, chuckling as he shoved open the door before slamming it shut and locking the car. She wouldn't have gone far if she did, but he didn't wanna believe those thoughts because he knew that she was a good girl, his good girl.  


He walked inside, quietly as he kicked his boots and coat off before making his way upstairs. His bedroom door was closed, locked from the inside as he grabbed the key from on top of the door. It's wrong, don't do it, just let her rest. But he couldn't stop wondering as he quietly unlocked the door and peeked his head inside.  


There she was, lying asleep in the middle of the too large for her bed as Steve smiled. He crept inside, using his advantage as a supersoldier to remain undetected as he kneeled beside the bed. He ran his finger against her cheek, freezing when she shuffled and then… leaned into his touch.  


Steve swore his heart stopped as she did that, nuzzling back into the pillow as he continued running his finger down her face and stopping at her chin. He smiled, standing up before leaving the room.  


Baby steps are still steps in the right direction. 

You woke up to a darkening room, rubbing your eyes before cursing, forgetting that you had applied makeup earlier in the day. You sat up, groaning as you moved your neck, that was gonna be sore for at least a couple of days.  


The house was quiet and you wondered if Steve had returned, trying to shake the dream you had. Steve was there, working his fingers between your legs and oh how good he felt settled between your thighs.  


You had to stop, this was wrong, you can't be fantasizing about him, that would get you nowhere. Instead, you opened the bedroom door, peeking your head out into the hallway where you heard crackling fire and soft music playing. You followed it, descending down the wooden stairs before you found Steve tossing another log onto the fire.  


"Good nap?" He asked, smirk tugging on his lips as you just nodded, still groggy as you stood there unsure of what to do. He stood to his intimidating height before walking over to the record player, switching out the vinyl.  


"This used to be my favourite song, I'd play it every night I could, the neighbours would always complain." He laughed at the memory as you watched his muscled back in the lowlight of the flames.  


He turned around quickly, extending his arm, "dance with me?" It came out softly, almost as if he was nervous as you looked at his hand. You don't know what came over you, but you walked over to him, almost too eagerly, as you took his hand.  


Steve smiled, pulling you close into him, "you're gonna wanna put your hand right… here." He spoke gently, taking your hand and placing it onto his shoulder. "And this one goes here," he said, winding his fingers with yours in his other hand.  


You couldn't help but smile, shuffling closer to him as he placed his own hand on your waist before gently swaying with you. The soft jazz filled the room as you allowed yourself to get lost in the music and dancing, resting your head against Steve's chest.  


The song ended and you felt Steve drop your hand, stepping away and you almost missed the warmth of his body against yours. "It's been years since I've danced with anyone," Steve whispered, eyes going to the fire as he began pouring himself a drink.  


"It's been years since I've had anyone look at me as a normal person and not Captain America," he divulged, sighing as he took a sip of what you presumed to be whiskey.  


Then suddenly it hit you, why Steve would come into the cafe everyday.  


It was the normalcy that he missed, the way that he could hold a conversation with you, even flirt with you, without having to pretend to be Captain America. Your heart cracked as you watched him meet your eyes. 

You tossed and turned that night, unable to find peace in your bed. It wasn't even your bed and yet, everytime you turned your head you were expecting to meet Steve's sleeping body. You cursed yourself, groaning into the pillow as you longed for Steve's fingers against your skin.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing worse than going stir crazy in a cabin with Steve Rogers, the man perfected by science. As the weeks go by you realize that you're slowly starting to crack, worrying about just exactly what's happening to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS. THIS IS A DARK STORY. THERE WILL BE DARK AND MATURE THEMES. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH THESE THEMES & ARE NOT TRIGGERED BY THEM. This is a dark!nomad!Steve story that involved an innocent reader. {this is slowly turning into a soft dark!steve oops}

The days turned into weeks, and you found yourself falling into a natural routine.  


You would wake up, go downstairs and have breakfast with Steve. He tried to surprise you each morning with something new, never wanting you to get bored with eating the same thing. You'd retreat to your room to have a shower, sometimes a bubble bath before making your way downstairs to do some reading while Steve went out to chop firewood.  


Lunch would be served soon after, Steve letting you help out in the kitchen. When lunch was finished you would join Steve in his shop where he would let you watch as he crafted and worked, letting you decide finishes, colours, and often what he would make.  


Dinner would be served in front of the fireplace before you would pick a song and have a dance with Steve, feeling his warmth around you before reluctantly retreating to your separate bedrooms.  


You were starting to get bored, itching to feel his touch.  


Steve also kept true to his word, never once overstepping his boundary and always asking if what he was doing was okay. You found yourself fantasizing about Steve more than your escape.  


The dull alarm clock read 2:17 as you sighed, tossing in the large bed that you couldn't seem to get comfortable in. You threw the covers off your body, the cool air nipping at your skin and causing goosebumps to raise over it.  


The hallway was dark, but you had memorized the layout of it weeks ago as you tiptoed over to the large oak door. You debated on whether you should just barge in or knock, deciding on the latter as you gently knocked, rocking on your heels before you hear shuffling on the other side before Steve is opening the door.  


"Sweetheart?" His voice was raspy and low as he rubbed his eyes, "are you okay? What're you doin'?" He asked but you didn't verbally respond, wrapping your arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly.  


Steve was taken aback, shocked before wrapping arms around your body and holding you close. You didn't speak, turning your head to look up at him, standing on your toes before pressing your lips to his.  


All your emotions bubbled and fizzled over as you pushed him inside of his bedroom, shutting the door behind you; Steve letting you take the control you so desperately craved.  


"Sweetheart, are… are you sure?" Steve is breathless as his back hits his unmade bed. You nod your head, a quiet yes passing through your lips before Steve is tugging you down and on top of him.  


"I've been dreaming of you every night, God, couldn't stop thinkin' of you." He mumbles against your lips as you tug your shirt off, his following soon after; your movements and touches are urgent and desperate.  


"Steve I want you to touch me, need you to, please." You whimper, grinding your core over his and you can feel just how hard he already is. His hands are on your body, flipping you under him as he presses his lips to yours.  


"I'm here, I've got you, sweetheart." His voice is gentle and caring as you feel his beard at your neck, lips working over the flesh before trailing between your breasts. You can barely stay still, hips bucking against his as you feel yourself grow needier with each kiss.  


"Gonna make you feel so good," he purrs, giving attention to your nipples as every thought leaves your mind. The only thing you can focus on is the weight of Steve between your legs, slowly tugging the thin sleep shorts down your body until the cool air hits your dripping core.  


"Fuck, baby. You're so wet for me, bet you've been thinkin' of me at night, huh?" Steve teases, prodding your aching core with two fingers. He collects your slick, running the pad of his finger over your clit as you grab at the sheets.  


"Gonna have you cumming in no time, as much as you want. Been such a good girl for me," again, the praise slips off his tongue so naturally before his fingers are working you open, curling deep inside of you.  


"Such a good girl for me." You can feel just how close you are already, not sure if you should be embarrassed or not, but you didn't care. This is what you had been dreaming of for weeks now, addicted to his touch.  


"That's it, can feel just how close you are, baby." His fingers alone enough to make you topple over the edge. "Cum for me, be a good girl and cum for me."  


Your back arches off the bed, thighs involuntarily clenching as Steve's hands work to keep them open as he works you through your orgasm. You're left seeing stars, breathless and craving more and you manage to pry your eyes open.  


The look in your eyes tells Steve everything he has to know, his cock twitching at the sight of your body as he lines himself up with you. In one long thrust he's filling you up, the full feeling you've been craving as your nails create crescent shapes in his skin.  


"You feel so good, fuck." Steve grunts, snapping his hips harshly, your entire body moving with the action.  


"My sweet girl, so good, and all for me." He growls, finding a steady rhythm that has your mouth parted, the soft moans he loves hearing falling from your lips. You're amazed at how well he fills you up, never hurting you or causing you any sort of discomfort.  


Like you were made for him, that he was your missing puzzle piece.  


"Look at me, sweetheart." His voice pulls you from your blissed out trance. "Look at me when you cum." He grunts through grit teeth, hips locking with yours as you let out a long and drawn out whimper.  


"Good girl, bein' so good for me. Watchin' me as you cum." He purrs, before another orgasm rips through your body, one that leaves you breathless as you feel his cum coating your walls.  


His body feels like it's running a million degrees hotter than it normally does, soft skin and rough beard tickling along your collarbone and jaw before he's pressing his lips against yours. This is when you freeze, the fog lifting from your brain as you realize what had just happened, and worst of all, that you had liked it. Your craving may have been satisfied, but it had left you wanting more. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to run, but Steve is faster than you as you start to think that maybe you don't want to run anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking a bit of a hiatus! While this is a bit of a filler chapter, I finally have a direction of where I want this story to go in and I'm very excited for the next few updates! If you're interested you can connect with me on tumblr as well @moonlithaze <3

You gasped, coat wrapped tightly around you as you struggled to find which way was where as twins and snow crunched under your boots. Your heart was racing as the sun was setting and the air nipped at your nose.  


Steve was gone, out for the day or so on a mission is what he told you and you had bolted the second you had the chance. It was stupid, you know it. There was no way you would get anywhere on foot, alone, in the middle of the woods, with no sense of direction.  


You also knew that Steve was going to be mad, upset, and beyond angry once he found out that you were missing.  


You stopped in your tracks, leaning against a large tree to catch your breath as you closed your eyes. You didn't want to do this, but you knew you had to. Maybe you could find someone, scream for help, but nothing happened as salty tears began running down your face.  


"And just where do you think you're going?" Steve's voice shocked you as you gasped, opening your eyes to face him.  


His chest was heaving, wearing nothing but the bottom half of his tactical gear and a plain white shirt on top. You'd never seen Steve angry, but you could tell by the way his jaw was clenched, eyes dead set on you, and eyebrows pulled together that he wasn't about to go easy on you.  


There was an eerie sense of calm that washed over the forest as Steve took a few steps closer to you, pinning you against the tree as you looked up at him.  


"Steve," you whimpered meekly, trying to reach out to him, but he was quick to pin your hands over your head as you hissed at the sudden movement.  


"Don't try to act stupid now. I do so much for you, I keep you safe and protected and you decide to go running off into the woods in the middle of winter? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  


He scolded you as if you were a small child, his words stinging as you wrung your eyes tightly shut. You wanted nothing more than to kick and scream, to tell him off, but you remained silent as he held you pinned against the tree.  


"Looks like I have to teach you a lesson since you wanna misbehave." He growled, pushing his hips against yours as you opened your tear-filled eyes. His expression changed for a quick second, soft and gentle before he cocked his head to the side.  


You thrashed under him, trying to kick and scream as Steve just chuckled at your weak attempt.  


"Are you done now, sweetheart?" He smirked, looking down at you as you huffed, giving one last push of your hips against his until you felt his straining cock.  


"I'll scream." You threatened, trying to sound confident as he raised his eyebrows and laughed loudly.  


"Oh I plan on it." Steve barked back, leaning his head closer to yours, "I'm gonna have you beggin', screamin' for my cock and guess what? There's no one that's gonna hear you, it's just me," he pressed a kiss to your right cheek, "and you." Before pressing another to your left one.  


You whimpered, legs quivering at the thought of Steve's cock as you told yourself to just knee him in the crotch and run for your life.  


But when his thigh filled the space between your legs, all those thoughts vanished from your head as you let out a low moan.  


"There's my good girl, there's the girl I know." He cooed, mockingly as he encouraged you to grind yourself over his thigh. You almost feel ashamed as you meet his thigh, rocking your hips as shocks of pleasure run through you.  


Steve doesn't care that you're in the middle of the forest in the dead of winter, he needs to be inside of you. He needs to feel how warm and tight you are and he doesn't care about anything else.  


"Steve," it's a meek whimper that falls from your lips as the buttons of your pants are being torn right by their seams, the material tugged just enough until Steve can see the hair that decorates your mound.  


"So fuckin' pretty, baby. You know how much I love your sweet pussy, always so wet for me." He growls, fingers gliding through them as you shake your head. Your hands are planted firmly against his chest, trying to push him but when his fingers enter you, your body goes limp.  


Steve has managed to learn and memorize every inch of your body, what you like and what you don't. He knows exactly what touches have you going crazy with need and his fingers are caressing your walls so sweetly your legs give out under you.  


"You haven't even gotten my cock and you're already weak in the legs? I knew you'd give in sooner or later." His words are dark and sinister as you give yourself over to him entirely, each day that passes finding yourself longing for the next time you'll get to touch him; to feel him.  


Your breath leaves your lungs when he plunges his thick cock inside of you, the tree branches and bark scratching at your exposed skin as you wince in pain and pleasure.  


"Look my girl," he grunts, "takin' my cock," another thrust, "so fuckin' well."  


He doesn't give you any time to adjust, stretching you until you're able to take him all as your moans fill the air. Your lungs are on fire, along with your legs and the tight coil of heat forming in your lower belly.  


"You're gonna cum for me when I tell you, all over my cock," his voice is low in your ear as he fucks you mercilessly.  


"Gonna fill you up to the brim, stuff you full of my cum, bet you'd like that my sweet angel." He growls, the only thought in your head being how much you need to cum.  


It happens in the blink of an eye, Steve's hoarse voice in your ear as your back arches off the tree and the world goes dark for a moment. A cold gust of wind sends shivers down your back as you manage to pry open your eyes to meet Steve's.  


"Let's get you back home and in a bath." He says as you nod your head, having no time to move before he's picking you up bridal style and carrying you back to the small and secluded cabin.  


You're too tired to think, but Steve's words keep replaying in the back of your mind as you let him bathe you, dry you, and dress you in some of the comfiest clothes you've been dressed in. Maybe Steve is right, maybe he is only here to protect you and keep you safe.


End file.
